Tomoko Nozama
is a character in Kamen Rider Fourze. She is a first year goth girl who works at the Witches' Sacrifice occult store after school. She is also the one who gives Gentaro Kisaragi the inspiration for the Kamen Rider Club after showing him footage of other Kamen Riders in action. Personality Tomoko has a weird laugh and fixates over weird things, going so far as to delete the school's database because her bow was crooked when photos of her doing school activities were taken, "earning" her a place in Takashi Satake's detention class. She is almost always seen carrying around a decorated iPad. Since watching Yuki Jojima perform at the Queen Festival, seeing a kindred spirit in her, Tomoko has begun to stalk her. Tomoko is a very lonely person, hiding behind her gothic makeup simply to fit in, thinking her plain face was hideous, and having a panic attack when Gentaro saw her without her makeup. She joined a group of other goth students in a witches' coven called the Lunar Witches as its leader Ritsuko Usaka offers to make her dream of leaving the Earth to live on the Moon a reality. But she is devastated when she finds out that the Lunar Witches are shams, which leads Tomoko to be approached by the Scorpion Zodiarts to receive a Zodiarts Switch. Tomoko has a strong belief in the Kamen Riders and what they should be, shown with the appearance of Kamen Rider Meteor and his ulterior motives. She starts to keep notes on Ryusei as she realizes strange things happen to him. During the mid-events of Kamen Rider Fourze she develops an affection for Ryusei (although she became envious of Ryusei and Inga Blink's partnership). Abilities Tomoko has a sixth sense in seeing things others cannot, along with moving around undetected and giving people chills whenever she is around. She is revealed to have knowledge of the urban legends of other Kamen Riders, playing an indirect role in the creation of the Kamen Rider Club. Tomoko is also a hacker with skills that can shut down an entire database. Tomoko also has a sixth sense about detecting the true potential of Astro Switches. She first showed this ability when she is able to detect the hidden abilities of the Fire Switch early on, knowing it was blocking the power of the Altar Zodiarts Switch, and would eventually defeat it. She also realized the full potential of the Switch when she saw that Fourze was in fact absorbing the fire attacks the Zodiarts was throwing at him, instead of being truly harmed by the attacks. History Tomoko notices Gentaro during his first days and after helping with information on the Orion Zodiarts while seeing Gentaro change into Kamen Rider Fourze, she shows him a website depicting the past Kamen Riders and the urban legends about them. Eventually, Tomoko joins a group of other goth students in a witches' coven called the Lunar Witches as its leader, Ritsuko Usaka, offers to make her dreams a reality. But she is devastated when she finds out that the Lunar Witches are shams, which leads Tomoko to be approached by the Scorpion Zodiarts to receive a Zodiarts Switch. Believing she has nowhere to go except the Moon, and that her Zodiarts Switch may fulfill her dreams and become a new person, Gentaro takes her to the Rabbit Hatch to show her what the moon really looks like. Although she is disappointed there is nothing but cold space, Tomoko is glad that she has finally gone to the Moon while finding comfort and acceptance in the Kamen Rider Club members, especially Gentaro as he tells her she is just fine as she currently is. This leads to her renouncing her membership with the Lunar Witches and accepting Gentaro's hand in friendship while later, much to Kengo's chagrin, throws her yet-to-be activated Zodiarts Switch into the river near school. As a Kamen Rider Club member, Tomoko mainly uses her sixth sense to help out with investigations and detect things the others overlook. Thanks to her time in the club, Tomoko found herself more at ease with the world around her and became more comfortable in exposing her feelings and approaching people. She may like Kamen Rider Meteor, after episode 23. Also in episode 24, she wants to find the identity of Kamen Rider Meteor. When Ryusei was revealed to be Meteor, Tomoko see him as a fake Kamen Rider. However, when Ryusei fights the Aries Zodiarts in redemption for what he had done and the reemergence of Gentaro, Tomoko gives back the Meteor Driver. When Tomoko saw Kuniteru Emoto who revealed himself as the Virgo Zodiarts, he sent Tomoko to the Dark Nebula to keep his identity a secret. When Emoto realized that friendship was a strength and allied himself with the Kamen Rider Club in his final minutes of life, he released Tomoko (in Ryusei's arms) from the Dark Nebula, which was revealed to actually be just putting people in stasis on the M-BUS. When Emoto died, Tomoko contributed his cracked glasses to his memorial on the moon. Final Stage Tomoko returns in Final Stage and transformed into Fourze Fire State. Ultimatum 5 years later, Tomoko became a best-selling novelist. Kamen Rider Zi-O Video Game appearances Kamen Rider Travelers Record watch Shotaro transform into Kamen Rider Joker in Kamen Rider Travelers Record.]] Tomoko appears in the video game Kamen Rider Travelers Record. Equipment Foodroids : Main article: Foodroids The Foodroids are functional spy devices and utility gadgets that aid the Kamen Rider Club. They have a limited amount of AI that allows them to respond to their human companions by way of performing tasks. They also on some occasions have shown initiative to perform tasks that fall under their set of abilities. They are activated by using random Astro Switches. Tomoko's favorite Foodroid is Softonya, which she carries around all the time. Astroswitch :Main article: Astroswitches In the movie Kamen Rider Fourze the Movie: Everyone, Space is Here!, she used the Fire Switch as a relay to help create the Fusion Switch. Behind the scenes Portrayal Tomoko Nozama is portrayed by . Etymology Tomoko's surname is Amazon spelled backwards. Also, "tomo" means "friend", a word that both Gentaro and Amazon uses often. This homage is alluded to in Fourze's Movie War Mega Max portion, Kamen Rider Fourze: Nadeshiko, Descend, where Tomoko wears a makeshift Kamen Rider Amazon costume as part of the Kamen Rider Club's Seven Legendary Riders cosplay. Coincidentally, Shiho was born on the 18th anniversary of Kamen Rider Amazon, thus also sharing her birthday with actor Yōji Matsuda who portrayed Masahiko Okamura in Amazon. Appearances }} Category:Fourze Characters Category:Kamen Rider Club Category:AGHS Category:AGHS Students Category:Kamen Rider Fourze Category:Kamen Riders Category:Fourze Riders Category:Female Riders Category:Temporary Riders Category:Stageshow Riders Category:Heroines